


Four Thousand Holes in Blackburn, Lancashire (DAN HOWELL)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Other, danisnotonfire - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 2283</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>I hope this is as good as I think it is! I spent two days back to back on this, hah. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Thousand Holes in Blackburn, Lancashire (DAN HOWELL)

It was days when Phil brandished a camera that you liked to distance yourself from Dan and try to pretend like you were the third roommate. The fans liked it better that way, too. Just not Dan. He saw you do it, pull away from him while Phil had the camera out or flat out decline to be in one of his videos.

But when Phil caught you by surprise you had no choice. It was supposed to be a lazy day between you and Dan, even though that was basically everyday, so at the crack of dawn the two of you crawled from your shared bed and slumped over to the piano. You sat yourself in Dan’s lap, facing him with your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms around his shoulders. Dan’s fingers tapped lightly on the keys, playing the same thing over and over again, humming to himself. You felt like you knew the song but it was lost on you as you buried your face into his neck and rubbed small circles into his naked back.

For three hours you sat like that until you heard Phil wake up. He was shuffling around, but you paid no mind to it. Dan had made you incredibly warm and his soft voice, because at some point he had started singing, was lulling you back to sleep. Phil was muttering to himself, almost like he was filming, but you decided to ignore it. Even off camera Phil was weird, and talking to himself was in the norm. Even Dan did it. Well, okay, so you had caught Dan talking to himself on more than one occasion but still, at least you hadn’t started yet.

But you probably would. Living with Dan had made you become more like them, sucking in traits and habits like a sponge.

“And we have to be careful going into Dan’s room because I’ve accidentally… Well, let’s not get into that! I hear the piano so…” You looked up as Phil pushed the door open, wielding a small camera. Squinting at him, you grimaced and shoved your head back down into Dan’s neck, drawing your arms between Dan’s stomach and yours.

“Whaddya want, Philly?” You groaned. Dan had stopped singing when he heard Phil coming down the hallway, settling for wrapping his arms around you and sighing contently. You weren’t too concerned with the camera trained on you because Dan’s hands were massaging your lower back and you were pushed to that almost sleep stage again.

“Well aren’t you two relationship goals,” He teased, stepping into the room fully, “And we’re filming a Day in the Life video today! Didn’t Dan tell you?” You sat up, looking down at Dan. Quirking an eyebrow, you pouted.

“No, he didn’t,” You said, smirking, “He told me we were having a lazy day.” Suddenly Dan lunged forward, picking you up. You screamed, grabbing onto him as he spun and ran toward Phil, grinning.

“Too bad we’re not!” He cackled, tossing you onto the bed. Of course, because he was Dan and because Phil had the camera rolling, you bounced off and landed straight on your face. A split second of silence and then Phil and Dan burst into laughter above you.

“Oh, my God,” Phil said through his laughter, “Are you okay?” You pulled yourself into a standing position, rubbing your back.

“I’m fine,” You whined, but grinned anyway, “Get out of our room, loser,” You pushed Phil away and he turned the camera on himself, talking incoherently as he went God knows where. You turned to Dan, hands on your hips. “A day in the life, really?” He smiled at you, wrapping his hands around your shoulders.

“It’s our six month, of course we’re doing a day in the life. Get dressed, I’ll be right back.”

—

You dressed and grabbed your phone, walking straight into Dan, who had dressed at some point during his absence.

“Nice shirt,” You smirked, looking at your shirt on his body. It was too big on you so it actually fit him pretty well.

“Nice shirt,” He mocked, pointing to his shirt on you. You smiled and slipped your hand in his as he tugged you toward the living room. Phil pointed the camera at him, “Since I was up so early,” He glared at you jokingly, “Playing piano, Phil and I never got around to watching anime so we’re going to watch anime while you,” He nudged you in the ribs with his elbow, “Pack a bathing costume and some beach things.” Your eyebrows raised but you sighed and kissed Dan’s cheek before wandering back to your shared room.

The starting sequence to some anime you weren’t familiar with began playing, echoing through your thin walls as you sat in front of the dress, two bathing costumes in hand. Either one would work- but the black one in your left hand showed more skin than the white one in your right hand.

You decided, after almost a half an hour, to pack both, some sunscreen and a phone charger. If you were going to the beach (pool?) you’d need all of it.

“D,” You called, wandering back to the living room, tote bag thrown over your shoulder, “You said lazy day but I didn’t think lazy day meant beaches.” Dan looked up, slunched over on the couch and grinned.

“Oh,” He said flippantly, “We’re not going to the beach. I just needed to talk to Phil here off camera without you.”

“Dan!” You pouted, tossing the bag at him, “What a waste of time!” He and Phil stood up from the couch, tossing a portable camera at you. Phil put one in his jacket pocket and Dan turned his one, training the lens on you and then Phil and he began cheerily talking to it after training it on himself. Phil rolled his eyes as he pulled you out of the living room and from the flat.

“Are we actually doing anything today?” You asked Dan, looking up at him from the bottom of the stairs. The light was flickering, and freaking you out, but he just grinned at you.

“Yeah, we are, and it’s going to be sups special.” His face changed for a split second, into wide eyed panic, “Go follow Phil! I forgot something!” And he dashed back inside.

“He said sups,” You complained with a small smile, “Now I know he’s serious about this.” Phil turned to you.

“He’s serious about you,” When you groaned, Phil said your name, “Enjoy today.” He said, laying a hand on your shoulder.

—-

The first place you guys went was a bakery because Dan had neglected to let you or Phil eat before you left the flat. He had eaten, however, and sat impatiently filming you two while you enjoyed a sausage sandwich that was some off brand McMuffin, but better. Phil had just found a doughnut that he said looked magically delicious.

“We are going to be late,” Dan groaned, pressing his forehead to the table. You pulled your camera out and turned it on, setting it down on the table and angling it toward Dan’s face.

“Late for what?” You quipped, taking another bite. Dan sat up, glaring playfully at you with a line across his cheek from the table. “What?” You say, lifting the camera to capture his face, “C’mon, you can tell me.” Dan stuck his tongue out before snagging the camera from your hands and turning it on you.

“I’m not telling you until we get there!” He grinned. You finished off your sandwich and Phil his doughnut. Seconds after Dan pulled you both from the bakery and out into the cold, London air. “Phil is going to run and grab us something from this shop,” Dan pointed the camera at the shop and made a big ordeal of waving Phil away while the elder boy waved and grinned as he entered the… Grocer.

“Why’s Phil going into a grocer?” You asked, pulling the camera from his hands and aiming it as his face. Dan just smiled and you felt your stomach flip. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, stopping in the sidewalk.

“Coz we’re going in here and he needs something to do.” He gestured to the movie house behind him that was doing Throwback Thursday and showing Big Hero 6 once more. You grinned and wrapped your arms around him, following him into the movie house, turning off the cameras. The movie had barely begun when Dan’s hands slipped onto your thigh, rubbing small circles. You sent him a sideways glare, smirking. Dan was staring straight forward as if nothing was happening. You sighed and settled down farther in your seat, pulling Dan down with you.

“You realize,” You said, letting your lips slowly graze his ear, “That two can play at this game?” He shivered and wrapped his arm around you.

“I’m in this movie,” He bragged, “I’m a movie star.” You hummed and kissed his jaw.

“I’m not gonna let you do anything too bad. It’s a PG movie, D, we gotta stay PG.” Dan grinned, connecting your lips.

—-

Dan had a sizeable hickey on his collar bones and you had one on your shoulder, your shoulder! Of all places! Dan smiled cheekily when he didn’t even bother to cover his swollen lips or his visible hickey when you met up with Phil and his camera. Dan had a wide grin on his face that wouldn’t be wiped off as the tree of you aimlessly wandered around London. Dan blathered on and Phil chimed in, eventually deciding to go get boba.

“How long is this video going to be?” You asked, leaning on Dan in line. You were feeling tired already but Dan was chipper and keeping you propped up on him, letting you dozed off.

“Excuse me,” A small voice said, tugging at your shirt. Your head whipped up and you made eye contact with a boy who looked about sixteen years old. “Can I get a picture with you?” Dan smiled and Phil approached the boy as well. You stepped back holding out your hand for the boy’s phone.

“I’ll take it for you,” You offered kindly. The boy raised his eyebrows and frowned.

“But I want you in it?” He said. You raised your eyebrows and smiled, waving over an employee. It was the first time a fan had asked for you to be in a photo and you felt a weird feeling in your stomach as the boy hugged Phil, Dan and then you. He grinned at his phone and then sat back down with who you assumed was his family.

“That was nice,” You said, ordering after, “I’ve never been in a fan photo before.” Dan pulled you over to collect your order, kissing you deeply for a moment.

“You should be in every photo.” He said, placing another kiss on your lips. He traced your face in his hands before turning to grab both of your orders. “You’re my biggest fan.” You grinned and followed him to the table where Phil was sat, browsing on his phone.

“And you’re Phil Trash Number One,” You teased, sliding in next to Dan. Phil looked up and gave a small, cute smile before sipping on his boba and scrolling on his phone. “Phil you should invite a girl along on our next trip into town,” You said, trying to be nonchalant, “I’ve got a friend who’s interested in you.” Dan had pulled out his camera as soon as you two had joined Phil and was filming his friend’s reactions. Phil’s head whipped up and his face flushed.

“Really?” He stuttered. You nodded.

“She’s really very nice,” It wasn’t a lie, you really did have a friend, but honestly? She could be a jerk sometimes. But if you knew Phil, and you did, they would get along and Phil would level her out some.

“Maybe you should introduce us,” Phil grinned shyly from behind his cup. Dan laughed and turned the camera onto himself, pulling you into the shot.

“Setting up my best friend with your best friend! What relationship goals,” He swooned, kissing you, hard. You smiled and buried your face in his neck, blushing.

—-

Nothing much had happened after that. Phil and Dan stopped in a game shop (and you bought Dan another anime body pillow because you found them to be amazingly comfortable to sleep on) before taking the tube back home. You were exhausted by the time Phil began cooking dinner, Dan following you into your room so you both could change into pajamas. It was already dark outside, adding to your drowsiness.

Dan stopped you before you left the room to join Phil, who had called for dinne. “I have something I want to tell you,” He said, putting his hands on your hips, “And I don’t want you to freak out.”

“Okay…” You nodded, a bad feeling twisting in your gut.

“I made Phil take us out today so Pj could come over and help me set up a special six month dinner for us.” You flushed and grinned. Your stomach had a weird feeling to it and you recognized it as love. It was that moment that you had fallen in love. Dan kissed you, cupping your face.

“D,” You said, softly, “I love you.” He grinned and kissed you again. It was the first time either of you had said it and your heart soared over the moon when he tugged you from his room to the candlelit dining area.

“I love you, too,” He said, before kissing you once more.


End file.
